Run Aways and YinYangs
by Kiyoshi-neko
Summary: ((Fortunes Galore)) It appears that three runaways have become a bit of trouble for the YYH gang. Now they have to 'rescue' them but have they gotten in over their heads? Especialy now that the new 'mothers' don't want to give them away... (Title change)
1. WHAT

Kiyoshi:: ^_________^ my first fic!  
  
Snow:: And hopefully her last.  
  
Kiyoshi:: -_- be NICE!  
  
Snow:: ..hn.  
  
Kiyoshi:: !_! that means no... anywho.. I have many others stuck in my brain but I decided to do this one first! Happy?  
  
Snow:: no..  
  
Kiyoshi:: Goood! Cause I am so you BETTER BE TOO! Hee hee! ^-^ now.. You want me to give a summary of it right now? ...or a prologue? ..I can't think of a prolog so I'll just stick with a SMALL summary so I don't ruin future actiony-ness! ..^_^ HEY! New word! Now....do I hafta do a disclaimer?  
  
Snow:: (snorts) yeah!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sigh) ..I dun wanna so.. (pushes Die onto the screen) YOU can do it! ^_^  
  
Die:: (twitches tail) ..why me?  
  
Kiyoshi:: cause yer a pet! So you gotta do what yer told!  
  
Die:: (stiffens) ....Row... (turns around stiffly)  
  
Rowena:: ^-^ hehehehhe? ..um Kiyoshi don't own de Yu Yu Hakusho gang ..she just hiring them to do what she says as far as she can take it! ...but...unfortunately...  
  
Jair:: ..she owns us.  
  
Brin:: awwww come on it's not THAT bad is it?  
  
Jair:: (glares at everyone)  
  
Rowena:: .Kiyoshi also doesn't own Shippou or Rin cause day belong wit whoever made Inuyasha!  
  
Brin:: (is huggling Shuuday) but she DOES own da little cutey chibi! ^_^  
  
Shuuday:: o_O ...help?  
  
Jair:: (smirks)  
  
Snow:: (growls) get on with it already!  
  
Kiyoshi:: huh? Oh yeah! ^___^ ON WIT DA SHOW! ..er... STORY!  
  
Shippou:: HEY! What happened to the summary?  
  
Snow:: shhhh! (covers shippou's mouth)  
  
((AN:: I'll have desc. of some of the characters on my Bio...soon I hope.))  
  
Curse of the Yin-Yang  
  
By-Kiyoshi-neko  
  
  
  
A knock came at the door. Koenma looked up briefly "I thought I said not I told you not to bother me I'm very busy." He went back to stamping the papers. "I'm sorry Koenma-sama but something important has come up and.." The blue Oni looked down trying to find the right words. "..and..?" Koenma watched George impatiently. ".well...." George whispered something to Koenma "WHAT?!" Koenma stared, his paper work forgotten "get Boton in here NOW!" George hurried off leaving Koenma to think for a minuet. ".Now how did this happen.." He shook his head trying to think straight.... "You..wanted to see me?..Koenma-sama?" Boton peeked in the door nervously. Koenma looked up at her with quite a bit of urgency showing. "Boton. We have a problem. Get Yusuke and the others here NOW." Boton nodded but before leaving.. "..sir..are you going to tell me what the problem is?" "wha?..oh." Koenma looked up from the work he was trying to finish in record time now. ".I'll tell you when the others get here Boton." "..okay." She crept out of there and closed the door softly before summoning her oar and disappearing with a sub-sonic 'pop' Back inside Koenma was hurrying through the papers determined to have enough time to explain most of the problem. "This is not good. Not good at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Guys! Take a look at this!" It was a quiet day up at Genkai's Temple, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were relaxing while they could. It was October and Halloween was coming soon. ((AN:: I don' know if people n Japan celebrate Halloween but they do in MY story! ^__^ you can cont. now thank you)) It was getting cold out already. Yusuke was sitting on the arm of the chair that Kuwabara was sitting in holding up a folded newspaper.  
  
"damnit Urameshi don't yell in my ear!" The carrot top yelled holding his right ear.  
  
"Shut it!" Yusuke waked him on the head with the paper and hoped up. ((AN:: hopped up? ..Yusuke?.. (bursts out laughing) Yusuke:: shut it! This is YOUR script!)) The raven-haired teen pointed to a small article on the front page. "It says that those sisters livin in that old mansion outside of town are using it like a haunted house this weekend"  
  
Kuwabara looked confused "isn't the haunted house always held at that old temple nearby there?" he asked sitting up more from his slouched position.  
  
Yusuke shrugged "yeah but they volunteer every what? Four years?" he received a shrug from both boys sitting in the room.  
  
Kurama leaned forward on the couch with a raised eyebrow "Yusuke you've been to the Makai and you've been battling demons to save the ningenkai..why would you want to go to a haunted house?"  
  
"Built by pathetic ningens I might add" Hiei was sitting in the windowsill watching them. Kuwarbara jumped at his voice "Shit!" His head jerked over to where Hiei was "...damnit shrimp you should use the door like NORMAL people!" Hiei hn'd in reply and looked back out the window.  
  
Yusuke shrugged at Kurama both of whom were ignoring the small 'fight' "Dunno just thought it might be fun.see if they can still scare me"  
  
Kuwabara started laughing momentarily forgetting Hiei. "You? Afraid of a haunted house?" he said in between rather loud bursts of laughter.  
  
Yusuke scowled "you would have been to if you were there!"  
  
Kurama rose an eyebrow again "what exactly scared you in that place?"  
  
Yusuke just grinned and sat back down in another chair "you'll have to come to find out!"  
  
Kuwabara smirked "I Kazuma Kuwabara will NEVER be afraid of some dorky haunted house!" he said striking one of his...ahem.poses.  
  
"Oaf. You'd run off screaming. Before you even got there." Hiei was still sitting smirking at Kuwabara.  
  
"You little shrimp get over he\re and say that to my face!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei being held back by Yusuke and Kurama. The said demon just shrugged and sped up to where he was standing face to face.er...face to chest with Kuwabara looked up.  
  
"You'd run away screaming before you could get to this haunted house even if it is built by ningens." And smirked standing just beyond Kuwabara's reach who was still being held back.  
  
It happened to be that Boton showed up at the wronge moment again. As she was basically in front of Kuwabara's grasp and he grabbed..ahem..something...before he even knew she was there. What a way to be greeted being it was the first time she had ever appeared NOT on her oar. It took Boton a total of ¼ of a second to..  
  
"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee hentai!!!!!!!!!!" and smacked him down with her oar face red like a tomato. Kuwabara was temporarily stuck in the ground (( AN:: ^_^ a classic inuyasha style!)) and Boton turned to glare at Yusuke who was now laughing his head off. Kurama was stifling small laugh behind his hand and Hiei just gave a usual hn but with a smirk.  
  
"Yusuke we ha-" her frown deepened as Yusuke kept laughing "Yusuke-" Boton twitched "YUSUKE!" .still nothing but laughter, why did he find this so hilarious? "YUSUKE LISTEN TO ME!" this was helped along with a bonk on the head with her oar. Yusuke twitched on the ground not laughing anymore..  
  
"Damnit Boton that HURT!" which was being muffled by the floor. Boton huffed and sat on her oar waiting for everyone to sit down first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Kuwabara and Yusuke had managed to get their faces 'unstuck' They all sat down except Hiei who was leaning against the wall closer now. Boton floated on her oar keeping a wary eye on Kuwabara. He for once actually noticed, "Hey I said it was an accident!" But Boton didn't look too convinced.. She frowned at him and turned toward the others not being her normal cheerful self. ((AN:: NO! not from being groped by the oaf..but still...)) Kurama looked at the girl with concern. "Is there something wrong Boton?" Boton gave him a nervous look "yes..there is...but Koenma- sama wont say..." Kurama frowned "It must be serious then." Boton gave him a look that said 'you think?' "We need to go now you guys"  
  
Yusuke shrugged "lead the way Boton.at least now I'll have something to do." Kuwabara gave him a look "what about the haughted house?" Yusuke sweatdroped as they all went through the portal Boton created.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^______________^ me proud!  
  
Snow:: happy now?  
  
Kiyoshi:: (nods) we ish gonna see if you people are curious enough to REVIEW (twitch) and asl or demand or threaten or what ever.but remember! I'M DE AUTHOR! I GOTS DE AUTHOR POWERS NOT YOU! ME!  
  
Snow:: (ahem) I think that's enough now...  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ go ahead flame..those are used to help feed Die.. so she'll stay away from Rowena's fishies..hehe silly cat demon...  
  
Snow:: button...push da pwetty button...  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sly look) button button whooooo's got the button?  
  
Snow:: I DO! (tries to grab the buton)  
  
Kiyoshi:: ..works every time 


	2. sniff

Sorry people this is one big author note!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (is crying her eyes out)  
  
Snow:: (twitch) WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!  
  
Jair:: (snorts) wuss  
  
Brin:: (is trying to comfort Kiyoshi) you can retype it..  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sniff) DO ANY OF YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TYPE IT UP?!  
  
Snow:: (blinks) ..uh...no  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sniff) FIVE HOURS OF TYPING AND NOW THE WHOLE CHAPTER IS DELETED!!!!!!!!  
  
Snow:: ....  
  
Kiyoshi:: (glares at everyone) leave. Me. Alone.  
  
Brin:: .emotional breakdown...  
  
Jair: it's what happenes when she has to do things over  
  
Snow:: (nods) ...but that means she's gonna make us help.  
  
Everyone (except Kiyoshi):: (sweatdrops)  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sniff sniff) i..WILL have chpter two retyped TODAY! And up by TODAY! ..or tomorrow....  
  
Snow:: (groans) ..another day of no computer for me..  
  
Kiyoshi:: SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO TYPE HERE!  
  
Everyone:: (staaaaaaare)  
  
Shuuday (appears outa nowhere) HEY when am I gonna be in it?!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (mumbles something)  
  
Brin:: ^-^ SHUUDAY!!!!!!! (huggles the chibi kitsune)  
  
Shuuday:: (sigh) let go please...  
  
Snow:: ...? Do you ALWAYS forget he's an A class demon?  
  
Brin:: (blinks) of course not! (lets him go) I'm t-  
  
Snow:: (covers her mouth) DON'T GIVE AWAY THE PLOT DIMWIT!  
  
Shuuday:: (glaaaaaaare) no making fun of Brin-sama!!!!  
  
Snow:: ...brin....sama? (cracks up)  
  
Jair:: (wacks Snow) no laughing at my sister give her respect worthless drowl..  
  
Snow:: ...drowl?...  
  
Brin:: ^_______^ new word!!!!!! (writes it down)  
  
Kiyoshi:: (twitch) GO AWAY SO I CAN TYPE ALREADY!!!!!!  
  
An:: I'm really sorry people but I was getting ready to put up chapter two and I stuck in the disk that has it and somehow my computer deleted it when it shut itself down....so most likely chapter two will be here tonight or tomorrow morning... 


	3. there IS a reason

Curse of the YinYang Ch. 2 Reason Behind the What  
  
By-Kiyoshi-neko  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sniff) okay..it's done now..be happy...  
  
Snow:: (growls) suck it up girl and start telling the story!  
  
Shuuday:: (chibi look) please?  
  
Shippou and Rin:: yeah please?  
  
All three:: please????  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sigh) alright..they had just gotten there and-  
  
Snow:: (glares at you) just read it'll be faster than listening  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They appeared at Koenma's door. It was rather quiet no Onis running about nothing..creepy...Yusuke was about to barge through the door when... BAM.  
  
"Itai.." the door moved away a bit and he slid to the ground. The two girls that came out were not happy. The first one looked like Boton only with darker blue hair and much darker violet eyes and a red kimono she was growling things in another language. The second one was twitching she had dark brown eyes and chocolate brown hair with sunny streaks had a dark tan and a pale blue kimono. She stopped to glare at the group the summoned her oar and disappeared. The first one stalked over to Boton.  
  
"Cale? What's wrong? " Cale twitched "oh there's nothing wrong...at least not with us.." earning confused glances. "...I'd like to see you go in there and talk some sense in to the bratty infant I can't take it any more" ((An:: very scary when you say all that in monotone)) she twitched and stalked down the hall towards the library.  
  
Boton blinked "well thats new...." The others turned to her "normally Cale and ViVi are more cheerful than I am.." ((An:: is that even possible?)) Everyone sweatdropped... ((An:: nope guess not)) she looked at the now closed again door. "What do you think happened?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What happened inside  
  
ViVi paced the room she had been there for half an hour now and Koenma STILL hadent looked up. She stopped in front of his desk. "Koenma- sama I really need to speak to you....erm...sir?" ..nope..he was still working you'd think he had earplugs in or something. She went back to pacing god she was gonna wear a hole into the floor soon. ViVi flapped the folder onto the desk and no reaction. Against her hand no reaction. Reading some aloud and still nothing. She twitched ViVi did NOT like being ignored when she had something important to say.  
  
Cale opened the door loudly scowl set on her face. "ViVi it does NOT take over half an hour to give Koenma-sama that folder!" ViVi looked at her cousin calmly "it does when he doesn't even know I'm here." Cale growled "then you let him KNOW" "tried to already" ViVi jerked her head to the busy chibi who was actually over halfway through all the work he was forced to do. Cale eyed him "he normally jumps at a chance to stop.. Koenma-sama? Sir? Are you feeling okay?...eh..sir?" she waved and hand in front of his face. "..okay..'  
  
ViVi shrugged "like a zombie or something...what do we do?" Cale grinned and pointed to he prince's ear "he has ear plugs in" ViVi sweatdroped no wonder she couldn't get his attention. Cale cleared her throat. "Do we yell loud enough for him to hear or do we take them out?"  
  
ViVi thought then smiled innocently "yell. I'm tired of waiting..." Cale nodded and they both stood in fro of the desk. ViVi counted....then.. "KOENMA SIR WE HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!!!!!" ..silence. Cale opened one eye to see...she opened the other and elbowed ViVi. "I think that was a bit TOO loud..." and looked over the desk.  
  
There was Koenma lying spread eagle with swirly eyes. ((An:: swirly eyes!!!! @_@ funny!)) They cringed as his eyes slowly came back to normal and he sat up. The first person he saw was ViVI "what the hell do you want woman? I'm busy!" ViVi twitched but forced a smile "Koenma-sama Cale and I have come across so important information an-..sir.?" Koenma was stamping again already. Cale held her cousin back from hitting the chibi lord. "Also sir the tentai are here and-" Koenma jerked his head up "send them in now!' ViVi stared  
  
"Sir I really think that this information a bit more import-" she stopped mid word at the glare she was getting. "This is FAR more important than this information! I'll be sending the tentai to you Cale when I'm done explaining." With that he waved them off and started stamping again. ViVi twitched but allowed herself to be turned around and she stormed out. Cale followed behind talked to Boton and went back to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back to the others  
  
Boton shruged "one way to find out." Kuwabara walked forward and shoved the doors open...and just stood there... at least for one word.  
  
"Shit" He just stood there. Kurama pushed his chin back up from gaping and walked in Yusuke and Hiei followed.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Yusuke sat in a chair, got up shoved stuff off of it, then sat down again. Kuwabara just sat on the stuff in his chair and Kurama carefully set the things out of his way. Hiei was just leaning against the wall. Koenma looked around "oh...I've been especially busy recently.."  
  
"Well what the hell was so important?" Kuwabara scowled at the prince getting uncomfortable on the things in the chair. Koenma glared at him. "If you all will be quiet I will explain." He waited for the complaints from Yusuke and Kuwabara to end then...  
  
"For quite a while there has been a small band of Kitsunes living in every area known in the Makai. They are all A class and seem to respect their kits far more than normal-" Yusuke leaned back "what does this have to do with anything?" Earning himself a glare from everyone "okay okay I'll shut up."  
  
"As I was saying in this group there are only three kits. Trained since they could walk and now all three are A class-" "how old are the kits?!" Koenma glared at Yusuke again "the two youngest are 50 and the older on is 80 years old Now stop interrupting!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kuwabara snickered. Hiei remained indifferent and Kurama stayed quiet thinking about something..  
  
"Anyway no one in the group ever fights except for training. Even if it would be to save their lives. It's their code so no one knows what they do with their strength...Yusuke! pay attention!" Yusuke jerked his head up from the deck of cards he was messing around with. ((An:: He's hiding it from me now cause I wanna do a tarot reading!)) "Yeah yeah go on!" Koenma shook his head "well recently those three kits were kidnapped and taken to an unknown area of the Makai" "so what? You want us to rescue them?" Koenma glared at Kuwabara this time "shut up and let me finish!"  
  
"The three killed their captors and went back to their clan..." "what's the bad news?" Yusuke said sarcastically. "Their family won't take them back because they killed." Everyone stared.. Including Hiei ..at Koenma's serious expression. "These three kits left the Makai to the Ningenkai about a week ago." "So you want us to track them..why?" Koenma shook his head " YUSUKE you weren't listening! All three are A class!" "So? They're just kids."  
  
Kurama leaned forward frowning "that's exactly the problem. At that age none of them would be able to completely control or hide their power." Koenma nodded "precisely they will cause havoc in the human world if they stay whether they do it themselves or attract other youkai to them." Kuwabara looked confused again "even if they are a class why would they cause havoc in the ningenkai?" Hiei snorted "revenge most likely" more confused glances from Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Anger and self hatred as well.." That HAD to be Kurama. Koenma nodded in agreement with the two.. "There is a problem though."  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes as if there wasn't already a problem jeesh. Hiei scowled "what is it?" Koenma coughed "we believe the three are being cared for by two youkai living in the ningenkai." Kuwabara blinked "whats the problem with that?" Kurama leaned back in his chair "If their family doesn't except them it's most likely the kits will have grown attached to the one's caring for them and not want to leave." Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded only half understanding. Koenma furrowed his eye brows "that's not the only problem Kurama..as it turns out.we don't know where the two are..." Yusuke fell forward "can't you pick up their rekai?!" Koenma shook his head.  
  
"Damn..that's makes this a bit harder...any of you feel anything recently?" before an of them could answer Koenma interrupted "Yusuke the youkai have been living in Ningenkai before any of you.you wouldn't feel them..." They all sweatdroped this mission was turning impossible. Kurama was the first to think of something "do you have any pictures..of the kits? Or the Youkai?" Koenma thought a moment "...I don't ...but Cale does..Boton take them down to the library." He watched as Boton got up and lead them out still not saying a word. "Good luck."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Boton quietly opened the large oak doors far enough for them all to slip in. The place looked deserted from all the dust that was around. She silently led them to the back of the library where there was reddish light coming through the cracks in the bookshelves.  
  
"Why the hell is it so quiet?" Yusuke almost yelled. "It's a library Yusuke you must be quiet," hissed Boton. "Yeah whatever" He realised one of the reasons he hated places like this. It took much longer than they expected to reach the light ((An:: o_O that sounds to freaky yah know?)) when they did they stood there and stared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: (yawns) shoul' I s'op dare?  
  
Snow:: (sigh) here we go...  
  
Rin:: (wimpers) NOOOOOOOOOOO not now!!!!  
  
Shuuday:: (snorts) ...you might wanna be careful sick minds will think sick things..  
  
Shippou: (stares at his brother) ....er...if you mention that wouldn't it mean that's what yer thinking?  
  
Brin:: o_O''''' bad brain! Shuuday! Where did you learn things like that?!  
  
Shuuday:: (snorts again) you people keep forgetting how old I really am..and I got it from Yusuke and Kuwabara  
  
Brin:: (growls) .when I get my hands on those frickin kisamas I'm gonna kick their hinies for using such language in front of a kid... (goes to find the two)  
  
Jair:: (cackles) this'll be something worth seeing! Anyone wanna buy tickets? (laughs again and follows)  
  
Snow:: ....ano.....I guess I'll be going then have fun you guys! ^_^ (races after Brin and Jair)  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sighs) sorry..you three come 'ere....Now..I'll be telling you the story until it's time for you to act in the show okay?  
  
Rin:: (pouts) ..but..how long do we have to wait to hear more?  
  
Shippou:: (nods)  
  
Kiyoshi:: ..erm... well I tell you the story by length of the show..so you gotta wait till each one is acted out first..  
  
Shuuday:: (sighs) I don't think they could understand that..  
  
Kiyoshi:: pht it'll have to do. Now. You three upstairs now. Rowena and die are almost done with dinner. GO!  
  
Shuuday:: (staaaaaares) you let those two cook?  
  
Kiyoshi:: ....yes....oh shit (runs towards the kitchen)  
  
Shuuday:: (whistles and follows his siblings)  
  
OKAY! People! This was originally long! But since I added so much to it after retyping..I need to cut it short and leave you on a cliffy..aren't I evil? So..if you review...you'll get to see the next chapyter! ^_______^ and please be completely truthful this is my first time so I RELLY need to know the things I do wrong....don't hold back people! I can take anything! Very hard to insult me..part of the reason why one of my nicknames is Miss Bitch....  
  
~*~ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LIA-GODDESS AND SHIHOSHI-RYU FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW ~*~ 


	4. The Library

Curse of the YinYang  
  
Ch. 3  
  
The Library  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^________^ okay! Time for the next part!  
  
Shuuday:: (sigh) ..this is the last part we get to listen to...  
  
Shippou & Rin:: ^-^ tell us tell us da story!  
  
(wacky music starts)  
  
Snow:: ^________^ I like this song okay?!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (does a lil jig) okay! Me likes thins song too!!!!!!  
  
Rin:: bo bo bo bo! Sugio! Hehehhe me likes! (keeps singing)  
  
Brin:: ^-^ (is singing too)  
  
Jair:: (sigh) ..just read...  
  
Rin:: bo bo bo bo! Itai! (is still singing) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There in the reddish light was nothing. Not a single thing on the shelves or the walls. The whole area was stripped of written items. Hiei had the best view of where it all went.  
  
"Why the hell is everything on the floor?" Kuwabara finally looked down. There were books and folders, scripts and discs all over the place. All of it was in somewhat of a circle. There in the middle was a girl. The light distorted what she looked like as she looked up at them.  
  
"Can I help you?" She was mostly in shadow but they could get a good look at her thin-framed glasses halfway down her nose dark violet eyes and now blood red kimono.  
  
Kurama walked up "yes, you see we're in need on some information on the three run away kits..and the one's thought to be keeping them." the girl adjusted her glasses and squinted at him. "Ah! Yes you're the one's Koenma has assigned the job to ne?" Kurama nodded "yes we are.." Hiei grunted he didn't want to wait "do you have the information or not?"  
  
The girl squinted at him too. "..erm..hold on a sec." And walked away from them.  
  
The two blinked and Yusuke folded his arms "what? She expect us to find stuff in THIS?" Boton shruged along with Kuwabara. She jumped when the lights suddenly snapped on.  
  
"The hell?!" the group was in a fighting position already until the girl came back. "There now. I can see everything better" she grinned "so what information do you need?"  
  
Boton sighed it was just Cale. "We need some pictures and background on the kits and the two youkai Koenma thinks they're with Cale." Cale nodded dark blue ponytail bobbing. "That's what I've been looking for in here." The others sweat dropped "but! I have the basics you'll need!" ((An:: ^_^''' I hate her already...))  
  
"Well let's have it then" Yusuke sat down on the floor and folded his arms stubbornly. Cale blinked "you could just like..use a chair..." He blinked up at everyone who had picked up a folding chair from the wall. "....oh...." but he stayed where he was while they all sat down. Cale brought up her hands and a laptop appeared below her fingernails as she started typing. ((An:: you knooooow like Washu's ^_^))  
  
Yusuke stared at it "what. Is that?" Cale looked up at him for a second still typing "it's a laptop stupid.I thought you'd know this..." Boton couldn't resist and tried to touch it. "Oh!" her hand had gone through it. Cale looked up and paused "..don't do that please I can't see what I'm doing..thank you" Boton sat back down.  
  
After what seemed like hours Kuwabara finally burst "what is TAKING so LONG?!" Cale looked up at him silently with a cold glare. QUIET...not a sound as the two stared at each other. Cale finally broke off with a laugh. The other sweat dropped Kurama coughed ".we need this information Cale." She looked over at him with a smile "I already have it!" Yusuke leaned forward "you mean it took what? An hour to get the information?" Cale frowned "nooo..it only took fifteen minuets" They all sweat dropped "then what were you DOING for the last ¾ of an hour?!" Cale looked at Kuwabara like he was an idiot "Waiting for you people to ask of course" They all fell forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay! So who do you want first?" Kurama looked at the others Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and no response from Hiei. "The kits then."  
  
"Alrighty then..The oldest is known as Shuuday." A 3D hologram appeared in front of them of a kid that looked about ten. ((An:: remember in anime a ten year old looks five or six to us!)) He was just standing there stiff like he was hiding. But what got their attention was..  
  
"Holy crap! He looks like a chibi Kurama!" Cale blinked at Yusuke "...ano...Kurama has red hair Yusuke...or is it pink?" Kurama growled he did NOT have pink hair "It's red." Yusuke shook his head "like Kurama's Yokou form!" Cale shrugged "well anyway.."  
  
Shuuday stiffened more then started running. He had long silverish white hair tied loosely with a gold band and white fox ears perched on his head. He had golden eyes and wore a blue yukata with a long silky white tail ticking out. ((An:: just think of a chibi Inuyasha in blue instead of red!)) He had no socks shoes or any kind of jewelry. ((really? You think a GUY is gonna have jewelry? ..erm... never mind.))  
  
"Shuuday according to the Salem tribe is the strongest of the three but also the most careless and has a habit of getting himself into trouble. He is 80 and specializes in kendo..that's all I got on him." ((An:: Salem means peace..I think..and that's the kits' tribe if you didn't already figure that out..))  
  
Kurama looked away from the hologram "you sure? That's not much to go by.." Cale shrugged "sorry hun that's all I can give you on mister Shuuday there" Kurama stiffened but Boton patted his arm "don't worry she treats everyone like she's their mother." But that didn't really help much.  
  
Cale tapped a place on the laptop and the picture phased into that of a younger boy of about eight. "This. Is Shippou" Shippou was sitting cross- legged on a pillow eyes closed breathing deeply. His hair was a reddish brown and very thick. It was all tied back behind his short fuzzy fox ears with a blue tie. He was wearing no socks or shoes a green shirt with white leaf print and the same style pants. Over his shirt was a furry golden brown vest. Sticking out behind him was a large puff of reddish fur and a white tip for a tail. All of a sudden he fell forward slowly now snoring. A few seconds later he blinked green eyes open sleepily...then closed them again.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Well..Shippou is the youngest...he is 50...and according to his 'family' he was the most curious and the clumsiest. But he does have quite a few little tricks up his sleeves..they wouldn't say what though..." They all sighed..this was going nowhere fast. Yusuke slouched "well what about the last one?" Cale smiled weakly "yes..small Rin.."  
  
The hologram fizzed to a small eight-year-old girl bouncing a ball. She had very dark brown eyes and black hair to her shoulders, part of it was tied into a side ponytail by a red ribbon. She had larger than normal silk black ears twitching every time the ball bounced. Her kimono was grey and blood red checkered and had an average length silky black tail with a small white tip. She had a puzzled face and bounced the ball harder getting hit in the face with it. Unfazed she blinked and with a large goofy grin bounced the ball harder and harder.  
  
"Rin is older than Shippou by one year..51 for those who didn't know.." Kuwabara glared at her. "She is the most intelligent but the weakest in the group. She has a small habit of examining everything she sees before letting it get away...strange girl"  
  
Hiei snorted "pointless none of this helps us except for the pictures." Kurama shrugged "it's all we'll be getting I suppose...now what about the Youkai?" Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded dumbly they had both gotten lost already. Boton just kept quiet.not really bothering to pay much attention at the moment. Cale's face turned grim. "yes...those two..well..good news or bad?"  
  
They all exchanged glances and nodded "bad' Yusuke said. Cale nodded "well..the bad news is..we only have pictures of the two..and names..." Kurama nodded "and the good news?" Cale grinned "they are very detailed pictures!" everyone fell forward again. "..that and we have an idea where they can be found." That got their attention.  
  
"Okay the fist one is Jair.." The hologram expanded and standing there arms crossed was a teenaged girl with very short almost Hiei like spiky hair about one or two inches shorter than Kurama. Her eyes were silver and her skin pale. She was wearing a strange silver necklace and three silver earings in both ears. Her outfit consisted of a black tube top almost baggy blue jeans and a blood red trench coat that reached her knees. But at te moment only black socks and no shoes. In her hand was the black scabberd with the golden handle of a short sword sticking out. In the other hand was a broad sword resting on her shoulder. What seemed like a permenent glare was set on her face.  
  
Kuwabara groaned "noooo not another Hiei!" Hiei glared at him "baka oaf." Kuwabara twitched and glared at the fire demon "why you!" Cale set a hand on his shoulder "I'll have NO fighting in the library." Yusuke snickered and Cale turned a glare on him "it's no worse than Kieko's way of making you stop." All snickering stopped. "now. That's all we know of Jair..the other one is called Brin an-" "you mean to tell us both of the youkai are GIRLS?!" yep. That was Yusuke and Kuwabara..what? it's not that surprising. Cale nodded "mind letting me continue?" She waited as the boys complained then tapped her laptop again.  
  
She had long white hair that fell to her ankles, literally black eyes and tanned skin. Deffinatly a strange combination. She was wearing a pale pink almost white kimono and white socks could be seen underneath. She was wearing the same necklace as Jair only black and no piercings anywhere. She was sitting on a large rock playing a blackened silver flute but they couldn't hear the notes. She had a peaceful sense about her much like Yukina did but with a bit of mischief the other lacked. Another similarity? She was the exact height of Yukina.  
  
All they could do was stare. Cale nodded "yep. That's what always happenes when people see her. Never believe what you see I always say!" and she shut off the computer, which disappeared. "there you go. That's all I have here." They all nodded quietly except Hiei who being Hiei didn't do anything. Boton got up.  
  
"you guys ready to go now?" Kurama got up shook Cales hand "thank you." And nodded to boton. Yusuke grinned "yer more help than the brat!" Kuwabara nodded in agreement and they walked over to Boton. Hiei was already there. She created the portal "thanks Cale!" and they all walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_________^ okay! Me done! The kits first appearance! ..and MY characters first appearance!  
  
Shuuday:: (pouts) but you created me too!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (blinks) ...oh yeah! ^____^ (huggles her chibi)  
  
Shuuday:: o_O me and my big mouth (lets himself be huggled)  
  
Snow:: (sigh) at least Die isn't cooking tonight...  
  
Die:: whats wrong with my cooking?!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (glares and puts down Shuuday) YOU DESTROYED MY KITCHEN!!! When you said you wanted to cook I thought you'd be using the APLIANCES! Not the wood that makes the floor! Now there is a BIG hole and a large black mark where you 'cooked'  
  
Snow:: o_O that about sums it up..  
  
Die:: (sulks) I didn't know those machines would cook...  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sweatdropps) ....oh well....anywho....people! I now my story may be bad but the least you can do is REVIEW! (twitch)  
  
Snow:: what if no one's reading?  
  
Kiyoshi:: (thinks) ..never thought of that....thaaaanks for pointing it out  
  
Snow:: ^-^ no problem! 


	5. Run Away

Kiyoshi:: ^_________^ aaaaaaaand we're BACK!  
  
Die: oh joy...  
  
Kiyoshi:: !_! I want my old muse back....  
  
Die:: (sigh) well sorry I'm not rude enough....should I get Jair?  
  
Kiyoshi:: o_O'''''''' um...no...no that wont be necessary...  
  
Die:: (rolls eyes) riiiiiight  
  
Kiyoshi:: !_! Now lets see....just so you know I'm not gonna do disclaimers anymore unless I find something new I don't own in the story....  
  
Die:: ^-^ well then I'LL say that Kiyoshi don't own ANY of the YYH gang..Rin...Shipppou...or even the name ideas fer Brin and Jair... WHAT!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (death glare of dooms-day) .....  
  
Rowena:: (pops up) but she DOES own Me Die...Shuuday... Snow....and the plot..I think....  
  
Kiyoshi:: !_! you're so kind....  
  
Snow:: JUST START THE SHOW!!!!!!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (glare) .....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They didn't say a word to each other as they ran. Three of them, all young but amazingly strong. They oldest was ahead, wooden sword knocking any demon that came near unconscious. He looked back at the other two.  
  
The female was signing to him with short quick gestures wide eyed with black hair flying behind her. Even in danger she never talked to anyone... He nodded and slowed down bringing him side by side with the other boy.  
  
He whispered in his ear. The red head's eyes widened but he nodded, grabbed a few acorns, threw them as far as he could to the side and the three all kept running.  
  
Shuuday looked behind him to make sure it was working then lead his siblings at a faster pace in a new direction. Rin and Shippou slowed as they realized where they were heading.  
  
"The portal?!" Shippou was frozen to the spot "no way." Rin looked behind them nervously a signed to her brother. Shuuday nodded sagely.  
  
"We have no choice Shippou it's the only way... Your illusions won't last forever.." Rin had a white knuckled hold of her naginata (1) and signed something faster. Shippou nodded quickly "okay okay." he took a deep breath "lets go" Shuuday grinned, Rin always knew how to make Shippou agree.  
  
Shuuday lead them through the shadows watching the guards. Not very tight security let me tell yah. I mean some of them were sleeping for cryin out loud! Shuuday raised an eyebrow "no wonder so many demons manage to get to ningenkai..Rin?"  
  
She nodded and lowered her ki so it sensed like a very low class and examined the guards. There were some oni there but most of the guards were very high-level Rekai workers. She thought a moment then grinned, turned to Shuuday and rapidly made a few gestures.  
  
Shuuday grinned "gotcha. okay then..." He carefully tore random spots on her kimono "you sure you don't mind?" Rin shook her head impatiently Shuuday sighed "..okay.." and chopped her hair so it was up just past her shoulders. Shippou threw a bit of dirt on her and scratched her p trying hard not to hurt her too much.  
  
Rin winced then nodded once they were done "okay? Now get out there." The two brothers watched as Rin made herself start crying she ran towards the portal. Tripped got up then tripped again right into one of the oni guards.  
  
Shuuday grinned as the guards gathered around her to see. "This'll be too easy. Shippou you got a good one yet?" Shippou looked up from the pouch he was digging through "almost I was keeping it at the bottom" Then finally drew his hand out "HE-" "shhhhhhhh!" Shuuday covered his mouth "they can't hear us or it'll be up. Shippou nodded and Shuuday let go.  
  
The two looked back at Rin who was now walking around with the oni doing a very good weak lost child act. Shuuday actually felt sorry for her. From the looks of it, it was starting to make her sick.  
  
She looked at the two impatiently when no one was watching and Shuuday nodded to Shippou. "Now!" He threw the small item into a clearing near the portal where the rock it landed on suddenly took the form of a large bat youkai.  
  
Rin ran screaming before any of the guards could stop her and she went straight for her brothers. Shippou handed them both a hand full of little rock figures and some strips of paper with strange writing on it. They all nodded and ran in different directions.  
  
Shuuday came up behind an oni and shoved him down made a small figure grow to about his size then plopped it on the oni's hand. The oni looked up at him "and what is THIS supposed to do?" Shuuday grinned "nothing!' then slapped on one of the paper strips "but now it does something VERY useful!" and ran off. The Oni watched the kit like he was crazy "does he think I'm that weak? This thing isn't nearly to big for me NOT to be able to..lift....it...what?" he tries to pull his hand up but the statue wouldn't move. "Aw damn...not good."  
  
After about half an hour the three kits managed to get all the guards pinned. Shippou grinned "I never get tired of doing that" Shuuday and Rin grinned and nodded. Then Shuuday turned to the bat youkai "take off the wards once we're all through the portal got it?" The bat nodded dumbly and Shippou pouted "to bad he ain't real..he's cool looking" Shuuday raised an eye brow "he's an illusion Shippou now lets go. He jumped into the portal then Rin. Shippou turned and waved to all the living creatures there "BY!" then jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) A naginata is a long pole with a blade on the end don't know the English name for it..maybe there isn't..  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^____^ as you can see...I have revealed more about the kits and how they got to ningenkai...so you know this is NOT happeneing at the same time..it's happening in the past....i'm just..telling you what happened!...should I stop here? Or do you guys wanna see the rekai tentai?  
  
Die:: @_@ just end it..  
  
Kiyoshi:: !_! yer supposed to say CONTINUE!  
  
Die:: (shrugs) that's why I said stop  
  
Rowena:: (pops up) I SAY CONTINUE!  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_^ thank you Row! ......so yeah..I'll go on..  
  
Die:: (takes control of the computer) no you wont GOODBY PEOPLE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyoshi:: -_-+ sorry...but the story WILL go on NOW! (goes off to kill Die)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The boys stepped out of the portal into the woods nearby the temple. Yusuke groaned "don't you EVER get that right?" Boton glared at him "yes!...every once in a while."  
  
Kuwabara hit Yusuke over the head "be nice to ladies" Yusuke got up and looked around "where are they?" Boton twitched and hit Yusuke over the head with her oar "you need to learn some manners Yusuke."  
  
Hiei grunted at them "I'm leaving" and took to the trees Kurama watched the three argue for a moment then cleared his throat "I need to head home now, I'll meet you back at the temple tomorrow morning" then he two walked off through the woods. Good thing tomorrow was Sunday. But I don't think that would have mattered.  
  
Anyway only Boton heard Kurama then summoned her oar again. She looked at Kuwabara then Yusuke both were STILL arguing.. She sighed "boys." then thwacked them both, before they could get up and start yelling again "I'll be meeting all four of you at the temple tomorrow morning to discuss this now go home before your families start to worry" and she disappeared with a 'pop'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sigh) okay..so it wasn't much...but I'm at a bit of a block on how to write the next part...and I got a nasty cough too!  
  
Die:: you've been repeating that for an hour now  
  
Kiyoshi:: HAVE NOT!  
  
Die:: (calmly) no..but you will now that I said so....  
  
Kiyoshi:: (picks up a sledge hammer)  
  
Die:: o_O''''''''''''''''''  
  
Kiyoshi:: (runs at the block) I WILL DESTROY THIS THIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!! (slam) itai... (wobbles back) @_@ ...eh..... (falls over)  
  
Die:: -_-''''' just review and make her happy....  
  
Rin:: Kiyoshi-chan? (crawls over to her) Kiyoshi? (pokes Kiyoshi's belly)  
  
Kiyoshi:: o_O aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! (jumps up) 


	6. Awwwwww MAN

Curse of the Yin-Yang  
  
By:: Kiyoshi-neko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_________^ I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN ENOUGH SENSE TO BUY YU-YU- HAKUSHO!! IT'S MINE! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT! YOU CAN'T SUE! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! WHAT?! Why are you staring at me like that? I BOUGHT IT! Seriously!!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snow:: ..I don't think they believe you...  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sulks)  
  
Die:: (swishes tail) can we make this fast?  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ nooooooooo  
  
Snow:: why?  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_^ I have to stall while the YYH gang ..er...Kurama and Boton...try to pry Kuwabara off the wall...  
  
Die:: ^-^ Duck tape is stronger than it looks!  
  
Snow:: He's still up there? Die how long ago did you tape him up?  
  
Die: ^____^ I ain't sayin....  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ also! I have to dedicate this chapter to Rei-Hime! You inspired me fer this one!!  
  
Snow:: woopdie doo...  
  
Kiyoshi:: Die you can duck-tape the muse to the ceiling now!  
  
Die:: ^______^ I GET TO USE THE FORCE! (wields tape roll)  
  
Snow:: O.O''''''''''' (starts backing away from the sugar high cat demon)  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ well while they do that.. ON WITH THE SHO-STORY! ON WITH THE STORY!!!! I keep getting that wrong.. (twitch)  
  
Rowena:: WAIT!  
  
Kiyoshi:: what?  
  
Rowena:: (glaaaaaaaaaaaaare) you fergot about the new thing you were gonna do!  
  
Kiyoshi:: ?  
  
Rowena:: (sigh) the random quote box?  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^________^ OH YEAH!! I forgot about that!  
  
Rowena:: -_-+  
  
Kiyoshi:: before every chapter now I will be posting a random quote some are mine some are my friends' some belong to unknown people some belong to famous people some belong to non-famous people! ^_^ You figure it out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RANDOM QUOTE:: Fear is only something to think about, that's how it grows.  
  
Author:: KIYOSHI-NEKO (AN:: so don't use it unless you give ME credit! GOT THAT?!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ ON WITH THE STORY! (glares at her muse and characters) NO INTERUPTIONS UNTIL THE END OR AUTHOR NOTES!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five:: Awwwwwwwww MAN!  
  
  
  
(An:: I think this is the last chapter that starts with the kits..anyone confused by my story yet?)  
  
Shuuday stepped out ready for a fight. He had appeared in what looked to be the middle of a forest...but it was almost bare of all leaves. "Strange.must be too cold now.what do you think Shippou?....Shippou?" he jerked his head around, the other two were nowhere to be seen. He couldn't smell them either. "awwwww MAN! Now what?"  
  
He sniffed the air. If he couldn't see or smell his siblings maybe he could find someone to help.no he had to do this himself "I don't need ningen help!"  
  
With that he started walking in a random direction. "Straight lines always lead somewhere" (An:: He's a kid! What did you expect?)  
  
After about an hour of crisp autumn air and bare branches, the faint smell of ningens was creeping into his sensitive nose. He wrinkled it. "That's not quite right.." He strained all his senses, something was up around here..but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin ran. She ran until her sides hurt then kept at it. Eyes wide and tail flying she kept a white knuckled grip on her naginata. She chanced a glance behind her and made some kind of squeek and forced herself to go faster.  
  
She had come out of the portal to find her self face to face with a giant panther like cat about twice her height. ((say about just below Hiei's height standing on all fours)) Her brothers had not been with her so she did the first thing that came to mind. RUN AND RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!  
  
Normally she would have been able to outrun a ningenkai creature and this DEFINITELY wasn't from the human world. SO WHAT THE HECK WAS IT?! Summoning all of the knowledge she had on large cats she started making sharp turns. It only slowed the creature a bit and it kept catching up! Rin was running out of strength and fast.  
  
Turn! Run! Jump!! Duck! Turn! Run! Run! RUN!!!! But it was no use she was slowing down considerably and it was getting harder to dodge. She made a sharp turn around a tree. Big mistake.  
  
She went down hard. Eyes wide the breath knocked out of her Rin shakily used the staff of her weapon to get up and turned around. It was the first time she had a good look at the cat. It was a smoky grey and had orangish colored eyes. ((as in close to pumpkin orange)) It's large ears and feet were tipped with black and so was it's tail. But what really caught her attention were the black markings on it's face. It was in a language almost, a specific pattern that she could almost read. Resisting the erg to reach out and touch it, Rin suddenly darted to the left leaving the cat startled for only a moment.  
  
//Shippou, Shuuday, where are you?\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou looked around. He needed to rest for a while. It was cold and his vest wasn't as warm as it looked. He had appeared in a large clearing that smelled of youkai and it was still freaking him out. The strain of screaming for his siblings for the last hour hadn't helped at all.  
  
Hopelessly lost he sat down on a patch of ferns to think about what had happened. He went into a kind of daze as those thoughts slipped into memories of home and their parents.  
  
Mother was where his reddish hair came from. She had had a soft kind voice and pretty dark brown eyes that Rin had gotten. She was the one that had made him feel better when scared. She'd sing a song, a lullaby; he could barely remember it now it had been so long. But he remembered she had the most beautiful voice like water flowing through a stream. Soft and gentle calming but stern. He tried to remember the words he desperately needed to hear it again.  
  
Shippou could already hear the tune of a flute. Yes that was it! He smiled half asleep listening to it the words were coming. Mother had played such lovely tunes. It was always on an ivory flute. Embroidered with emerald vines, the sounds on it as clear and sharp as diamond. He opened his eyes sleepily and frowned. That tune was real! "Mama?"  
  
He jumped up and looked around straining his ears. The sound was coming from..THAT WAY! Face set in determination Shippou set off running to the west. Right into the setting sun.  
  
//I'll find you mother just don't stop playing!\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei flitted from tree to tree heading towards his normal resting place near the park. Quickly leaving the others behind he started thinking about all of this. //that girl...Brin was her name...she was too much like Yukina..something's just not right..\\  
  
He balanced on a high branch and looked across the forest. //Koenma isn't telling us something..and neither are those ferrygirls..I should probably ask Kurama about it later\\ With that somewhat settled he got comfortable on a strong enough branch to get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ((An:: anyone notice they don't even know where to look yet?))  
  
The next day was slightly warmer and the sun was out. Yukina was tending to the garden when she felt it. A strange sense that someone was coming. She looked around but no one was there.  
  
"Hmm.maybe I'm just nervous." //but about what?\\  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara meanwhile were busy still getting up the stairs.  
  
"I swear that old hag needs to put in an elevator or something."  
  
"Escalator"  
  
"What?"  
  
"An escalator, elevators only go strait up."  
  
"...You have a point.HEY that was actually an intelligent comment!" Yusuke patted Kuwabara on the back. Who just glared at him, he was not up to an argument so he shut his mouth. Plus he didn't want to ruin his being able to see Yukina.  
  
After about another ten minuets they were close to the top.  
  
"What's got YOU clammed up?"  
  
"Quiet Urameshi!"  
  
Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets "well SOMEONE is in a crabby mood." they had finally made it up and into the back where everyone else was already waiting.  
  
"It's about time you two got here" Genkai glared up at them "you were supposed to come half an hour ago."  
  
Yusuke shrugged "couldn't make myself wake up early enough.or him" he jerked his head to Kuwabara. "Lazy ass wouldn't budge"  
  
Before said oaf could respond, an all-too-well-known subsonic 'pop' was heard and there sitting perkily on her own oar was ViVi.  
  
"What the hell?" Yusuke of course had a perfect view of...her back actually so he had no clue who it was. Kuwabara blinked "wha?" Boton didn't seem very surprised though.  
  
"Ah! Good! Just in time ViVi!" she grinned and ViVi descended from her oar before balancing it on her right shoulder. "So. Did any of you happen to remember that you don't even know where to start looking?"  
  
Everyone -as in Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama- sweatdroped. ViVi sighed "I thought as much.." Her dark eyes flashed with an invisible grin. Hiei grunted "get on with it woman." Kurama who hadn't really said much nodded to ViVi "We would much rather know everything about this before we start." ((An:: ^_^''' I just realized that I gave him hardly any lines the whole time...))  
  
ViVi nodded a silent thank you for not being rude. "Yes well even rekai doesn't know very much about the two youkai.." she frowned ".all we know is that they may be sisters but are complete opposites..as you could probably tell yesterday..they have similar powers but it's different at the same time-"  
  
"That makes no sense!" Yusuke folded his arms "speak so we can understand you"  
  
"It's just you who doesn't get it Urameshi" Kuwabara smirked down at him.  
  
"Do YOU get it?".The only repose was silence "I thought so" Yusuke said in triumph. ViVi cleared her throat "may I continue now?" Yusuke grinned "you sure can!" she sweat dropped but decided to let it go.  
  
"Jair has a power over physical things.much like Kurama over plants..but with anything at all..and Brin seems to be able to control illusions of the mind and twist reality." ((An:: O.O for the yang Brin certainly seems scary..))  
  
Blank stares from everyone and Boton seemed to had disappeared while ViVi was talking..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: O.O I'M SO EVIL!!  
  
Snow:: (snorts) you got that right  
  
Kiyoshi:: ~_~ shut up muse girl  
  
Snow:: muse girl?  
  
Die:: ...riiight (is currently on the ceiling)  
  
Kiyoshi:: (staaaaaare) how did you get up there?  
  
Die:: -_-+ lets just say Snow figured out how to use her Muse powers....  
  
Snow:: ^____________^  
  
Kiyoshi:: ...o~kay....sure and you know what all my faithfull readers?  
  
Snow:: yes even those of you who DON'T review..  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ I'd just like to say that I am open to any ideas for other chapters attacks even characters....I could add them in but soon though...cause I need to know fer the horrors to come (cackles madly)  
  
Snow:: O.O ...yeah..well for once she's serious..  
  
Kiyoshi:: WELL IT'S THE LEAST YOU PEOPLE CAN DO FOR MY UPDATES EVERY WEEK!  
  
Die:: (twitches ears) not all of us are people..  
  
Snow:: some of us are demons..and some of use are flamers...  
  
Kiyoshi:: my muse has decided to put insulting people in their own category...I happen to be there too..but really! I'm NOT rude! You're just insignificant readers!  
  
Snow:: see? I can categorize correctly!  
  
Die:: (is close to passing out) ..will someone get me down?..I've been here the whole chapter?....hello?  
  
Other two:: (have left the building)  
  
Die:: T_T ...I'm gonna have one DOZY of a headache once I'm down.... 


	7. Flying Swords

Curse of the yin-yang  
  
By:: Kiyoshi-neko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^____^ it's thanksgiving HAPPY TRUKEY DAY PEOPLE!  
  
Snow:: -_- oh joy...... (is obviously not happy)  
  
Kiyoshi:: your cranky when your hungry did you know that?  
  
Snow:: hn......  
  
Kiyoshi:: O.O  
  
Die:: (swinging tail around shoving chips in her mouth) always leave the muse alone when she starts talking like Hiei....  
  
Kiyoshi:: ....yeah......well....this isn't going to be very long......so with thanks to ALL my WONDERFULL reviewers! ....And don't yell at me but.....remember when I said chapter 5 would be the last with the kits? ....Well......I lied! (Cringes awaiting the yells of protest)  
  
Die:: and to Aoi....this was SUPOSED to be yaoi but......  
  
Kiyoshi:: .......to put it simply the way I had it written sucked.....so it'll be het...... ^-^''' sorry to all you yaoi fans...... T_T I am not capable of making everyone happy...  
  
Die:: to Rei-hime.....  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_____^ HO-YEAH! I rock! I updated before the princess Rei! ^____________^ (feels superior to everyone)  
  
Die:: -_-+ ....and to Aoi again who asked about the kits......  
  
Kiyoshi:: T_T no..I'm sorry but I can't send a picityture.one every time I try it ALWAYS gets messed up and two...only Shippou is a kitsune in InuYasha the little annoying kid that InuYasha likes to pound on.....Rin is human in that series not up there yet here in the USA T_T ..and Shuuday is my made up character..  
  
Snow:: (growls)  
  
Die:: ....okay time to do the quote box.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quote:: Kindness does not always come from the heart....  
  
Author:: ...Kiyoshi....again......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi: ^_^ SO! Now that we have all this over with..... ONWARD WITH THE STORY!  
  
Die:: O.O HEY! You got it RIGHT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Flying Swords  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuuday plopped down "Okay...so straight lines DON'T always lead somewhere......." he groaned and looked around at the increasingly darkening sky "oh man now what?" looking around he noticed that the smell of water, hot springs actually, was nearby.  
  
"Hmmmm maybe a bath would help......it IS getting cold...." as if to second that fact the wind started blowing harder through his Yukata. "Well that's settled then I will take a bath THEN get some sleep THEN go find Shippou and Rin!" he nodded to himself and set off at a gallop to the spring.  
  
What he saw there was NOT exactly what he had expected. HE skidded to a halt and ducked behind the bushes as he saw someone heading to the spring from another direction. He was tall and had very short black hair that spiked up, silverish eyes and pale skin. His clothes confused the kit though. Obviously ningen wear but he didn't SMELL ningen...he smelled... YOUKAI!  
  
Instinctively Shuuday shrunk back into the bush and slowed his breathing very careful not to give himself away. The youkai frowned and looked around scanning the area. //Don't see me, please oh please don't see me...\\  
  
Seemingly in a daze the Youkai's eyes dialted a bit but in a flash he was back to normal shaking his head and muttering. Shuuday tilted an ear carefully trying to hear. //Good.....he didn't see me...oh wait.....crap NOT GOOD....\\  
  
The youkai had sat himself down by the water and drew out a broad sword. It looked like it had been recently used judging be the small stains. He dipped it in the water and chanted something Shuuday couldn't hear. In response to the words the water churned and bubbled the steam rising even heavier than before. He frowned and took it back out to examine a new looking blade, then the slightly faded hilt.  
  
The hilt of the sword had to be very unique the edge at the beginning of the blade as an ebony colored metal. Immediately contrasting that was the silver lining the edges of the black griping material. Down at the very edge almost hidden by the youkai's red sleeve was a strange looking symbol. (An:: gee I wonder what it could be...9.9)) It was a fist-sized sphere of the same black metal and a pearl white almost swirled but separate. In the wider end of each was another sphere embedded in it of the opposite color. ((An:: for you stupid people out there it's a yinyang!))  
  
He placed it on the ground and drew out another sword. A short sword. It was simple looking a new blade with a regular but golden hued hilt. He frowned down at the blade and gently placed it the whole way into the water. He chanted something new and the water hissed and churned in disapproval. The youkai didn't stop just chanted more forcefully and the water spewed the sword back out blade headed towards Shuuday.  
  
Shuuday's eyes widened to three times normal size and ducked completely forgetting he was hiding as he rolled out of the bush. Laying there slightly dazed and heart thumping he didn't exactly hear the footsteps coming towards him. That is until he saw the bare feet slightly covered by the hem of fairly baggy blue pants. Shuuday hesitantly looked up as the youkai kneeled down over him and glared. "Who. Are you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin panted out of breath again. She had been running for about an hour now. She may have been the fastest runner in her clan but even she had her limits. Currently she was hiding up in the high branches of a tree, watching and waiting for that cat to come. "What IS it?' she practically whispered.  
  
A grey blur caught her attention and she watched silently as the cat seemed to stay in one place then blur out of existence before appearing again somewhere different. It sniffed the air carefully and their eyes locked. Rin glared at it and it glared back. //Great, a staring contest... I was always bad at those\\ she blinked at the giant creature lunged.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion as she fell off the branch and the cat soared over her. Eyes wide she didn't even feel the impact of the earth below her. Suddenly the slitted orange eyes of the cat appeared above her and for the first time since her father died she let out a true noise. She screamed, and she screamed loud and hard.  
  
She did that for longer than she ever thought she was capable of until the lack of air caused her to pass out. ((An:: O.O ....bad thing to do....)) The last thing she could think of was the creature. One word echoed through her mind in a voice not her own. 'Moor cat'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou had a big grin plastered on his face. The music kept getting louder every step he took. He barely saw the landscape that sped past him or the branches that whipped at his face. All he could see was his mothers face and all he could hear was her music.  
  
It didn't take long (at least he didn't THINK so) before he came to another clearing. The first thing he saw was the house. It was large and traditional colored with what looked like pretty thin walls. But as he looked closer that was only the wall to an all around porch. With Chinese paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Then came the area around the house.  
  
It was a pretty large clearing but defiantly not flat. There were small hills and large boulders that seemed to be placed strategically around a small stream that flowed through. His ears twisted "where are you?" the sounds of the flute were clearer and he could almost see what it was being played about.  
  
Looking around the whole place seemed deserted but he could smell one...no wait two.....youkai were living here.... he frowned //where are you mum?\\ It didn't take too long until he decided to look up at the top of the boulders. HE grinned at what he saw. It was a reddish brown foxtail.  
  
"MAMA!" he scrambled up the large rock and as he got to the top he could see his mother. Just as he remembered. She turned and looked at him dark brown eyes flashing with a smile. Her long silky tail twitched in greeting. Shippou ran forward so happy that he started crying as he hugged his mother. The music stopped short as thin arms circled him and brought him into a hug.  
  
"Mama....." he smiled into her dark blue kimono and closed his eyes as fingers stroked through his hair. It didn't take but a few minuets for the kit to cry himself to sleep. His mother smiled down at him sadly. An almost silent melody ended and her shaped changed. Not the thought mother she was she shook her head at the trickery she had to pull.  
  
"It was necessary..." her white hair was clasped in a yellow and blue patterned ribbon. The same dark blue kimono she had on rippled at the movement. Her dark eyes glistened sadly "I will not cry...." darkly tanned hands reached under and pulled Shippou up with her. Ignoring the wet spot on her top where he had cried himself to sleep she jumped down and walked back into the house.  
  
//Jair my part is done he is a kit but the others were not with him. Don't. Hurt the other two.\\ She frowned at the profanities answered back but chose to ignore it for now.  
  
One thing was left on that boulder. A single instrument. A flute. Silverish white but delicately swirled in was tarnished ebony. Sitting there forgotten for the moment. A mark of completion for her partner to find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"..uh....what?" Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion. Yusuke and He had similar expresions of stupidity. ViVi waited patiently for them to start talking...  
  
"How the hell do they do THAT?" Yusuke again right to the point. Kurama nodded "yes do explain ViVi."  
  
The girl sighed "you people need to pay close attention now cause I DON'T want to repeat myself.." Nods from four of the five people there. She took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Neither of the two youkai have a class their strength and their origin is unknown. They were left in peace because they promised to do no harm to ningens and took residence somewhere hidden in Japan. For high safety measures only one person knew where they were hidden. That person wrote it down before they died so it would not be forgotten. But by now, that paper has been lost and that is the paper Cale had been searching for.  
  
The only known things about them are they may be siblings but that in itself is not proven as they work more as partners in their work. Jair as I said has a power over physical things. She is capable of bending living things to her will as far as they are capable. When it reaches it's limit, whatever she was manipulating would destroy itself."  
  
"How is that possible?" Hiei may not have shown any emotion in words or expression but this was a curious matter. ViVi thought a moment before getting an idea.  
  
"She does this with a kind of spell, a chant sometimes. Much like Rando did to Kuwabara." He flinched at the memory of it but said nothing.  
  
"But, this is not something that could be learned or stolen, it is something you would have to be born with."  
  
As an after thought Kurama spoke up before she could continue. "How do you know all of this ViVi?" The girl simply shrugged "Brin was kind enough to tell us before she left with Jair and I happened to....overhear it if you may."  
  
Hiei snorted "you were listening in to a private conversation woman" She wrinkled her nose at him "well you should be thankful I did or else you'd be going in with out ANY knowledge of them."  
  
"Hn" He chose to ignore her and waved a hand to tell her to continue. Smirking at the look of indignity she gave him. ViVi twitched slightly but let it pass..for now..  
  
"anyway, Brin is capable of something similar only hers is only of illusion. Changing her voice to match that of what she wants to appear allows whoever can hear it to see what she allows them. Technically she is harmless but if she is pushed far enough her power can go beyond Illusion. She is most deadly when the opponent is not aware. Her song can invade dreams and at the speed she feels nessisary drives the victim insane."  
  
They blinked and Yusuke was the first one to talk. "AND SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE PEACEFULL ONE?!" ViVi nodded "yes Yusuke she is usually, I told you to listen, there was only one account in her whole known history of that actually happening and that person happened to survive and was last seen one hundred years ago in a deeper area of Makai."  
  
Kuwabara actually decided to say something smart. "That Jair girl..in the hologram thing Cale showed us, had swords, is she good with them as well?" ((An:: okay maybe not but I have to pick on someone so Nyah!))  
  
ViVi rolled her eyes "of course she is why else would she always keep the two swords by her?' Kuwabara paused a moment ".well.she could be a collector." she sweat dropped //is this guy always so dense?\\  
  
"well..are there any more questions?" Yusuke walked up to her "yeah. Who the heck are we supposed to look for? The youkai or the kits?"  
  
ViVi blinked "your looking for the kits but it's most likely Brin and Jair have already taken them in. That's why you need to know about both."  
  
He blinked at her once.twice. "oh..right.I get it." he grinned pretending to understand her. She smiled at the four of them kind of forgetting about Genkai "well when you are ready to go you can call me using this." She tossed Kurama what looked like a gameboy. He raised an eyebrow at it. Yusuke frowned "hey! I'm the leader why don't I get one?"  
  
ViVi shrugged "well there was only one and Kurama seems the most unlikely to lose it." Yusuke growled and Kuwabara started snickering at him. ViVi ignored them both "all you have to do is click it on and you'll understand the rest." Kurama nodded and she grinned.  
  
"I'll be off then!" So with that said she summoned her own oar sat in it and disappeared. Kurama shook his head with a smile "strange girl.." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"But I still should have gotten one of those things.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^______________^ well?  
  
Snow:: well what?  
  
Kiyoshi:: what do you think?  
  
Snow:: about the story?  
  
Kiyoshi:: what else?  
  
Snow:: I dunno what else is there?  
  
Kiyoshi:: (falls forward)  
  
Snow:: ?  
  
Die:: ^-^ feel happy reviewers! She updated twice in one week!  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_^ thank you Die! (has gotten back up)  
  
Snow:: ohhhhh so THAT'S what you were talking about!  
  
Kiyoshi:: =_=+ ....  
  
Die:: that's your cue to leave muse girl...  
  
Snow:: -_- (mumbles something and disappears)  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^______^ well most of this was typed at my grandparents house during thanksgiving so if it's a bit...blah then don't go off the deep end about it!  
  
Die:: and since she updated so fast Chibi-san expects happy reviews!  
  
Kiyoshi:: thank you Die! ^______^ now be good lil people...and demons..and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Die:: Chibi-san also is still waiting for people to give her character ideas for bad people to run into the team! You know like physical outlook personality and specialties...you get the picture!  
  
Kiyoshi:: I'm sure you get where this is going..review to leave your idea or e-mail me!  
  
Die:: so many excuses for readers to review.... 


	8. Fortunes Galore

Curse of the YinYang  
  
By:: Kiyoshi-neko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^-^ KONNICHI WA MINA-SAN!!!!!!  
  
Snow:: 9.9 okay...we've been taking too much time with these sooo..ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Kiyoshi:: ...right..  
  
Die:: so you don't get confused //stuffs// is Jair talking to Brin through their mental link and \\ stuffs\\ is Brin talking to Jair through their link.kay?? ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer::: Kiyoshi-san does not own anyone from YYH or InuYasha.. or even Brin and Jair's attacks.. (Kiyoshi:: (sulks)) but she DOES own the chibi kitsune Shuuday, Brin, Jair, Cale, ViVi, and the moor cat.  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_^ SEE?! I'm not TOTALLY reliant on other creations!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Random Quote:: You don't know me and I don't know you, so we're even GO AWAY!! Author:: ^-^ Something I thought Yusuke could've said when he first met Boton..evil right??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Fortunes Galore!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who. Are you."  
  
Shuuday slowly looked up at this youkai. "Why should I tell you my name mister??" he practically squeaked out. The youkai's left eye twitched.  
  
"What. Did you just say?" his voice almost seemed to crack. Shuuday bit his tounge to try and stop from making a bad choice and point that out. This guy seemed to have an insane glint in his eye. "I.uh.asked why I should tell you my name?" He sat back on his heels eyes closed muttering and twitching a bit. Shuuday decided to try and use this to his advantage but he didn't get any more than one step away. "What did you call me after that Kit?"  
  
Shuuday whirled around to see the youkai with silver eyes and slightly pointed ears glaring at him. "H-How did you?" He received a dull look as the youkai's eyes dashed from his ears then his tail "Must I say?"  
  
Shuuday plopped down and pouted at him. Hey 80 years was still young for HIM. "Answer me kit." Shuuday looked up with slightly narrowed eyes. "I.uh.I called you.mister." He suddenly found himself eye to eye with the youkai dangling painfully by the tail. "You have a nose KIT, how about using it?" ((AN:: I think youkai should be able to smell gender differences right?))  
  
Shuuday looked at him suspiciously then took a sniff. His eyes widened slightly "erm.oops..you're not a mister." He winced as she suddenly yelled at him "damn straight I'm not a MISTER!!" he winced even harder when he was suddenly dropped on his bottom. His frustration of not being able to find his brother and sister and all of this finally snapped his sanity "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY!!"  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she suddenly dropped down to just above his eye level. In a scarily calm and venomous voice reached his ears. "Please repeat what you just said to me, word. for, word," Shuuday starred up at her terribly frightened and shook his head violently.  
  
"You are afraid of me." more of a statement then a question. Shuuday brought up his courage slightly "no I'm not!" She smirked "tell me your name KIT." She demanded stressing his age rudely. "I-I don't have to tell you ANYthing!" he watched as she quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? And just why is that? I am older, stronger, and completely capable of killing you right now."  
  
Shuuday slowly got up gathering what was left of his courage as quickly as possible. "I, am the eldest of three siblings from the Salem clan of Kitsune, rightful heir to leadership! I do not have to answer to you if I do no wish to!"  
  
This perked her curiosity slightly "eh? Salem huh? I stayed with them a long time ago for just a while. Bunch of idiots, the whole lot of 'em. You have made three mistakes in that one phrase KIT." Shuuday blinked Why wasn't this girl gonna kill him? Not that he wanted her to or anything. She smirked "One, you told me you have two siblings this would give me good blackmail if I ever got a hold of them. Two you just told me that you are pretty much the prince of your clan, that in itself is never good. And three, you just insulted me and by now many others would have killed you."  
  
Shuuday blinked, she WAS right, "why haven't you killed me yet?" She raised an eyebrow, "well that's new, I wont answer that until you answer my first question." Shuuday frowned "what question?" She sighed in annoyance "what. Is your name?" He grinned I already told you I'm not saying!" she glared at him hardly.  
  
"You are different" she said smirking now. Rather quick at changing the mood. "I AM NOT DIFFERENT!" Whether you lived in the Makai or the Ningenkai it was dangerous to be different. Her smirked has now grown into a full- blown grin "oh. But you ARE! You are not afraid to kill are you kit?" He didn't answer. ".I can see it in you, you have taken a life, that is forbidden in your clan you won't be able to go back now. That's why you came here isn't it?"  
  
Shuuday had tuned her out close to the end. It WAS his fault; he had taken a life and would not be accepted back, heir or no heir. His brother and sister were with them, it was his fault too that they couldn't go back, everything that happened was his fault and now he didn't have any idea where they were or how to find them. All because he broke the rule they were named after, Salem meant peace, and to keep that you could not kill. This was awful and the fact that he was probably going to be killed made it worse. Rin and Shippou would never know what happened, they'd probably be hunted down by this girl and killed as well. That would be his fault too, he had told her about them.  
  
Jair watched quietly as the kits expression continually turned towards self- hatred and depression. Finally deciding to end this game she spoke up. "Are you going to tell me your name now kit?" Shuuday almost jumped at her voice. He had forgotten she was there. He looked up slightly tears glistening in his eyes but not falling. "...Shuuday. My name, is Shuuday."  
  
((AN:: ^-^ I should end his part right here! (blinks at all the glares) .eh? .but I won't.keep reading there's more!))  
  
She smiled softly surprising Shuuday. She must have noticed as she laughed "well, Shuuday you cannot wander around here on your own. You'll never survive it!" He glared at her and she laughed harder "you have nothing to worry about chibi.my name is Jair."  
  
//Jair?! As in THE Jair?! The one from that story about the Yin and Yang sisters?? ....cool.// He grinned up at her but only a second after that did they hear a scream. ((AN:: yes.I know this is in a bit late..I think. but OH WELL)) His eyes widened he KNEW that voice! "RIN!!!"  
  
Jair watched his reaction "your sister I suppose?" Shuuday nodded not even trying to figure out how she knew he had a sister. " We have to save her she's in trouble!!" Jair started laughing and Shuuday glared at her. "She probably just ran into Orion." Shuuday tilted his head "who is Orion?" Jair smiled thoughtfully "Orion is our Moor cat." She frowned at his confused face. "Do you know what a moor cat is?" Shuuday shook his head "nope!" Jair sighed "well..they're about so high-" she had her hand to about to her chin "and they usually have golden to orange eyes, small appetites, live in the mountains, um.Oh yes! They are known for being able to disappear!"  
  
Shuuday blinked up at her "okay.AND IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL ONE OF THOSE THINGS ARE AFTER MY SISTER?!" Jair shook her head "if you're that worried I'll take you to her." He blinked again ((AN:: he seems to do that a lot)) "y- you can do that?" she looked down at him like he was stupid again "of course I can he's our cat."  
  
Shuuday frowned "...why do you keep saying OUR?" Jair's expression darkened a bit but for only a second. "You'll find out sooner or later. Now come on." He shrugged it off as this new kind of friend of his put him on her shoulder and took off into the trees.  
  
After about five minuets she took out a black whistle and took a deep breath after telling him to cover his ears as best as he could. She blew into the whistle, hard. Shuuday winced at the screech of the high-pitched sound; he could have sworn his ears would pop any second. Then it stopped.  
  
He carefully uncovered his ears attentively checking for blood. There was none. "What was that?" Jair grinned at him "a whistle." "Well why didn't it hurt your ears?" she shrugged "probably because I made it that way. Ah there he is!" Shuuday looked down to see a large brownish grey cat with black markings, and it had his sister limp on it's back.  
  
"RIN!!!" he jumped off of Jair's shoulder and out of the tree "you leave her alone Moor cat!!!!" The cat looked down at him probably a bit more than twice his height and growled. Shuuday glared up at him and growled back his long tail bristling.  
  
Jair sighed as the cat purposely ignored the kit and walked around him to the base of the tree she was in. "Orion, drop the girl and go back to Brin." Yep, she was bored already, finding these kits would mean that Brin might have actually told a true fortune. After 16 years it was getting rather annoying.  
  
The cat complied and Rin dropped to the ground. Shuuday ran up to her and picked her up. "Is she gonna be okay?" Jair shrugged "you're asking the wrong person Chibi" He stared up at her "I'm not a child don't use that name." She smirked "you look like a child and act like one so you shall be known as one, Chibi." Shuuday glared up at her "who is Brin?"  
  
She blinked "Brin? ..erm..she..is...my sister." //it's best that we go with that a little white lie never hurt...//  
  
Jair concentrated as she unlocked her link with Brin. //OI BRIN! Any the kits ask, we're sisters got it?//  
  
It took a few seconds before she got a reply. \\ It's wrong to lie to them Jair.\\  
  
She snorted //it will take more time than we have to explain it so just stick to that//  
  
Another few seconds. \\ If you really think that will work.sister.\\  
  
She raised a brow. //don't go sarcastic on me! That's MY job.//  
  
Brin laughed \\ if you say so.\\ and cut off the link.  
  
Shuuday watched as Jair's eyes turned vacant "uh...are you okay?" no answer from her. "Hello?" still nothing, "HELLO??" he sighed and put Rin down then jumped up to the branch. "JAIR?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"  
  
Her eyes snapped back to normal as she jerked away form the loud voice "what the HEL-AHHH" she fell off the branch onto her face. "....damnit all.. I hate you..." Shuuday watched her mutter something he couldn't understand "...oops..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So now what?"  
  
They were all at the base of the steps except for Hiei who was hiding somewhere in the trees.  
  
"Well...we have plenty of time to spare.how about we go to that haunted house?" Kurama suggested. Yusuke grinned at him "yeah I forgot about that! How about you Kuwabara?" Said person shrugged "okay." Kurama pulled the paper with the advertisement out of his ((AN:: ^-^ HAIR!!)) pocket and looked at it. ((AN:: T_T))  
  
"Well we have about two hours before it opens.ah..we could do some of the games they have out front." Yusuke got up "sounds good to me lets go!" He and Kuwabara took off then about three seconds later came back.  
  
"Uh.where was it again?" Kurama sweatdropped at the question and gave him the clipping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took about an hour of wrong turns and arguments until they finally found the gate that led up to the house. Yusuke stared "not AGAIN!" Kuwabara groaned "isn't one time enough for one day?" The steps that led up past the gate looked steeper and longer than Genkai's.  
  
Kurama smiled grimly and started up "come on. It should be worth it." He called behind his back. The two slooooowly got up and followed complaining the whole way up those stairs. When they finally DID get there, the two stopped on their tracks and stared. In front of where Kurama was staring there were booths in long rows all the way up a small gravel street and A LOT of people.  
  
"Man, it'd be easy to get lost in there." Yusuke put his arms behind his head and walked up to Kurama "hey, anything interesting here?" Kurama smiled "we'll just have to look around and see." Yusuke sighed and turned back to Kuwabara "hey Kuwa.bara? Where'd he go?" Yes sadly the giant boy had already lost himself in the crowd..  
  
"Damn...now what?" Kurama frowned at Yusuke "I'm sure Kuwabara knows how to take car of himself.lets just go look around for a while." Yusuke sighed "fine, fine." They wandered around for a while Yusuke stopping at ((AN:: 9.9 BIG surprise!)) all the challenge games and beating almost all of the champions. Kurama, stopping at some of the stores and buying some books. ((AN:: 6.6 another BIG surprise.))  
  
They were walking around some more the booths spread further apart up in this area with fewer people. A familiar voice reached their ears.  
  
"YOU FAKE I WANT MY MONEY BACK DAMNIT!!"  
  
The two looked at each other, yep definitely Kuwabara. Yusuke grinned "should we go see?" Kurama nodded "it would be best." They took off to the goldfish tent?? Yes there stood Kuwabara with a fish net that had a hole in it. "I HAD IT! I HAD THE STUPID FISH!! AND THIS THING BROKE!! I DEMAND A REFUND!!"  
  
They got there in time to hear what the other person was saying.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but some of the nets are like that, they are old, and I'm not permitted to-" Yusuke interrupted right there "so, what's the problem here?" Kuwabara jerked towards him "Urameshi!! You stay outa this!!" Yusuke grinned "why should I?" Kurama grabbed Kuwabara from behind when he lunged for Yusuke "Kuwabara, calm down! This is no place to start a street fight!" Yusuke snorted "Like he could ever beat Me." But he didn't say anything more under Kurama's soft glare.  
  
The poor booth keeper sighed in relief "thank you so much..now I must ask you three to leave." Kuwabara started yelling harder as Kurama and Yusuke nodded and drug him out. ((AN:: ^_^ If you haven't already got the idea I'm gonna be picking on Kuwabara a lot.))  
  
By the time Kuwabara had calmed down they only had to wait about twenty minuets before they could go to the haunted house. ((AN:: 9.9 I know it's rather late for haunted houses but..eh..oh well))  
  
"So now what?" Yusuke asked. They had been walking for a few minuets and he was bored again. Kurama shrugged "there are not many booths left to see." Kuwabara was following the two a bit behind still rather ticked. It was true though. There were exactly three booths left. Two of them were trinket stores and the third one didn't have a sign.  
  
Assuming the third one wasn't open, "I guess we should just go wait at the entrance for a while." Yusuke had pulled ahead a bit and was about to pass the last booth. "You there!" "eh? Who?" the flap to the booth lifted "I did sirs." The voice was a bit raspy as if it wasn't used a lot but it was definitely young and female.  
  
Kuwabara blinked and stepped up near the flap. Yusuke walked up to the opening "yeah? What do you want?" light laughter comes from inside. "One of you confuse me, I have not had a challenge in a while, the one with red hair....let me give you a free fortune."  
  
Kurama blinked "me?" "Yes you.now come in come in!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and he nodded "we're coming with you." Kurama shook his head "I'll be fine you too wait here. With that he walked up to the flap and peered in "now now don't just stand there sit down!" he paused before putting the flap back down "where? I can't see in here." A bit of shuffling was in front of him "silly me so sorry.there" a large candle burned on a table (( it has a dark green cover on it)) with a chair in front of it. Behind that table stood someone in a heavy green cloak. Green eyes peered out at him with a smile seen though the shadows of the hood. "Now you can see."  
  
Kurama nodded and the smile disappeared "now..I will do one fortune.would you rather it be past or future?" Kurama smiled to himself it would be interesting to test the fortune teller and see if she was real "past."  
  
"Ah yes..the past...give me your hand then and I shall tell you." He tilted his head "you know normally fortune tellers have crystal balls and incense.." She laughed softly "fakers are they..not needed, those kinds of things. Now give me your hand." Kurama resisted the erg to sigh and did as she asked.  
  
She carefully took his hand and traced the veins on the top of it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Tensing then relaxing with every new image from his past. Then jerked it over suddenly tracing the lines on his palm with a careful pace. She frowned then started chanting under her breath. Words Kurama assumed to be completely made up. Her fingers traced up to his wrist where they lay rested.  
  
"You..have a complicated past.some of it you can't even remember." He blinked what was she talking about? Normally a ningen wasn't supposed to know about their past life. "In a world where survival means everything you grew to an age where we humans would have been dead long before..no, NO don't talk until I have finished dear..Kurama.."  
  
His eyes widened but he said nothing //guesses, she might just have some information to try on random people just to see.\\ "you were a YOUKO a fox spirit..and you were rather famous but...you had to go to great lengths to achieve that..you had to go further. it wasn't enough..you had a partner..he died..before you did.. Then.. You were killed.by a hunter I believe....and I cannot see past that dear..so many puzzles and dead ends in your past dear, so many I am afraid I cannot go very far."  
  
Kurama let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "How did y-" "ah ahhh I am a fortune teller dear boy.it is what I do..you proved to be quite the challenge.. Never had to use..never mind.." he frowned "use what? Exactly?" she laughed slightly "it makes no difference boy..leave now the house opens in mere seconds..."  
  
As if on cue the flap drew back to reveal a rather worried Yusuke "Oi Kurama you done in there yet?" Kurama smiled to himself "yes Yusuke, lets go." He got up and bowed to the fortune teller. She smiled "twas a nice visit Kurama!..but one thing dear.." Kurama turned around holding the flap up behind him "yes?"  
  
She closed her eyes "mazes are solved by following life." She gently took the flap form his hand and let it fall in front of her before he could answer.  
  
Yusuke turned a questioning eye on his friend "What was that about?" "I don't know...but it isn't really much to worry about Yusuke." "Well then lets Go already Kuwabara went to get in line and save us a spot!"  
  
It took the two about five minuets of searching to find Kuwabara around the middle of the line. "About time guys!! What took yah?" Yusuke shrugged "stupid girl took a while to read his fortune I guess" Kuwabara looked at Kurama who nodded "Yusuke's right besides we still have some time to wait."  
  
After another wait of fifteen minuets they were finally in the house. The room was plain and had three doors. Candles lit up on either side of each one. The walls were a grey color but one couldn't be sure in the dim light. A movement in the corner made Kuwabara jump. "Who's there?!"  
  
"hn" was the only reply. Yusuke looked over in shock "Hiei?!" Kuwabara glared "Damnit Shrimp how'd YOU get in here?!" Hiei came out of the shadows looking at Kuwabara like he was an idiot ((AN:: what else is new?)) "I snuck in, baka."  
  
Yusuke had to hold Kuwabara back by himself this time. He really needed to work on his temper. ((AN:: ^_^ I'm not about to let Kuwabara get his hands on the kawaii shorty!!)) Kurama smiled at Hiei "what exactly ARE you doing here Hiei?" he sounded completely interested. The half korime hardly ever came along on things like this.  
  
Hiei smirked "I wanted to see the oaf run off." Strait and simple as usual. Yusuke had an even harder time holding Kuwabara back now. before anything else could happen though the door to the far left slid open with a rather loud bang.  
  
"WHAT. Is all this noise." The voice which was loud and more of a statement than a sentence -deeper than normal but definitely female- managed to stop all movement. The voice of course referring to Kuwabara's ranting. ((AN:: ^_^ I like picking on the oaf!!)) Out of the door came two figures. The taller one was in a black full-length cloak with the hood shadowing her face. Braided red lining on the edges of the bottom, sleeves, and hood it showed off just a bit of her figure.  
  
Following behind her was a much shorter girl. Her figure showed through the thick white cloth a bit more. Her cloak identical to the first one had braided silver lining. Her shadowed face showed off an amused smile while the former's a deep frown. "Well?"  
  
No one answered, Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy staring Kurama was in deep thought about something and Hiei refused to acknowledge them. The shorter one gently closed the door and walked over to another one to stand on the right side. The remaining girl they could tell was glaring at them. "Are you going to just stand there like idiots or are you going to answer me?" Kurama blinked out of his daze and stared for a moment.  
  
"Oh! Sorry but, there was just a bit of an.argument." He answered rather late while glancing at Kuwabara. The hooded face turned towards him and a flash of silver shown through the shadows for only a second "see that it doesn't happen..too often. We don't want anyone to actually be killed in there." A soft snort came form the direction of the door but she ignored it.  
  
Kurama raised a brow but nodded. She smirked slightly "and if you four are ready to go?" Yusuke and Kuwabara finally snapped out it and nodded. She walked over to stand to the left of the same door as the one in white and slid it open with one pale hand. "Then just step in. You'll eventually find your way, correct?" the other nodded a thin smile just barely showing.  
  
Yusuke grinned at them both and walked right past them into the next room. Kurama walked a bit slower still in thought. The two tilted their heads at the frown that appeared on his face. Kuwabara followed jumped once when the girl on the left jerked her head towards him. His walk turned into a jog as he tried not to look scared. Hiei snorted and walked past not looking at either. A soft voice sounded behind them "good luck" and the door gently shut.  
  
The two took down their hoods. The first with silver eyes and spiky black hair the latter had long white hair that was hidden by the rest of her cloak and dark dark brown eyes. ((AN:: ^_^ I bet you know who they are!!)) Jair spoke up first. "That was them wasn't it?" Brin nodded "yes..from Rekai..but only one of them was completely human." Jair raised a brow "oh really?? Well...we shall see what they are capable of soon enough." She cackled evilly until "OUCH! What the hell was THAT for?!" Brin glared at her "Now, it's for swearing."  
  
Jair sweatdropped "right..well...just hurry up then." Brin watched her a second then turned around to face the closed door and set her hands on it. Her chanting had a singsong sound to it but it was scratchy like crinkling paper at the same time. A few seconds later the door looked like a plain wall again. Brin didn't turn around "You should go warn the kits to get ready now, I'll redirect the visitors." Jair nodded and walked off silently pulling her hood up. Brin did the same and walked out to let in other people.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_____^ an oath to a meep:: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! YAYNESS I gots 23 RVEIEWS!!!  
  
Snow:: -_- for six official chapters that's not very impressive..  
  
Kiyoshi:: ....SO?!  
  
Snow:: 9.9 just get to the answering of reviews!  
  
Kiyoshi:: (sigh) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Shihoshi-Ryu:::: Kiyoshi:: ^_^ Tankies for reviewing again! I don't hold it against you! It took me seven tries and retyping to get this up...  
  
Snow:: ^-^ not to mention a LOT of swearing and computer bashing...  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^___^''''' hehehe yeah that too..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To FracturedCrystalRose::::: Kiyoshi:: ^_^ I like your vilian idea!! ...He.just needs to be changed around a WEE bit..no kidnapping.I already got someone nabbing Koenma and. O.O ..crap... SPOILER!! T_T be happy....  
  
Snow:: @_@ no yaoi no yaoi ...too hard..might be able to do SOME fluff like that..but no Yaoi..  
  
Kiyoshi:: ..(blinks) but...if you really want me to give it to her.. (tosses Snow a pink pixi stick)  
  
Snow:: ^____________^ YAYNESS!! (tries to rip it open)  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Meskup:::: Kiyoshi:: ^_____^ TANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Thorn:::: Thank yooouuuuuuuuuuu and your idea?? ^-^ I KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING!! I'm gonna have it in VERY soon... (cackles evily)  
  
Snow:: (shrugs and joins in)  
  
~*~*~  
  
To Rei-Hime:::: Kiyoshi:: ^____________^ My Fwiends!!!!! (hugles)  
  
Snow:: ^_^ noooooo we aint trying to make you look bad...  
  
Kiyoshi:: don't start Snow...  
  
Snow:: (whistles innocently)  
  
Kiyoshi:: well..I called you a princess cause dat is what the -Hime part of your name means... last time I checked anyway.... I call my friend that a lot too.. her real name means powerful ruler reborn in other languages.. weird ne??  
  
Snow:: (has started the search for pixi sticks) move move move we can't let them escape!!! ....They're here somewhere....  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_^'''''''''  
  
~*~*~  
  
To AoiHyou:: Kiyoshi:: T_T ...when my reviewers are not happy I'M not happy...  
  
Snow:: ..but we CAN'T do yaoi.....  
  
Kiyoshi:: okay...no matter how the story goes... Remember.. ^-^ the YYH crew are just acting!!! See (holds up a bunch of contracts) and this. (holds up a rather thick stack of papers) is the SCRIPT!!!  
  
Snow:: yeah...and the other characters are acting too. (casts Rei a shifty glance)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^_______________^ Guess what?? I'M LISTENING TO YYH THEME MUSIC!!!!! ...it's Kurama's song.then Hiei's song...then Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara's song... But there ish no words to it... T_T  
  
Snow:: Thank KAMI!  
  
Kiyoshi:: ..well guess what else???  
  
Snow:: 9.9 not THIS again...  
  
Kiyoshi:: oh SHUT it! .. ^-^ I ....Will be getting the YYH movie # 1 in about a week... ^________________________^  
  
Snow:: what? No emotional outburst??  
  
Kiyoshi:: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
  
Snow:: ..I had to say it.....well then...you know what to do now right?? NO!!! DON'T WALK AWAY!!! ..I MENT that you know that you have to click the wittle button down dere dat says review....  
  
Kiyoshi:: ^________________^ (happy sigh) 


End file.
